Aimer quelqu'un qui vous aime aussi, c'est du narcissisme
by AmariJTM
Summary: Jasper est aux ordres de Maria. Un jour la femme ramène une jeune fille, qui semble connaître énormément de choses sur eux, sur lui. Elle est différente. Rating M: Violence et scène
1. Amour:

Bonjour, c'est la première fiction que j'écris, soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à commenter

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue (Pov Jasper)

Je me lèves, comme chaque matin je mets mon uniforme bleu nuit. Je sors de ma chambre, en délaissant les corps nus et inanimés de 5 jeunes filles, qui sont étendus sur le sol. Après avoir appelé les nouveau-né, l'entraînement débute. Soit ils vivent et gagnent les combats, ou il meurt de ma main. Maria me reproche de trop tuer, je ne vois pas où est le mal d'éradiquer les bon à rien. Ce qui me font perdre mon temps. Les épreuves s'enchaînent, passant du combat à mort, à une torture psychologique. Mon don me permet de faire d'eux ce que je veux, ils deviennent mes pantins. Je joues, je les tortures. C'est un passe-temps pour moi.

Le soir arrive, et je pars pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Je me dirige vers la ville la plus proche, courir, je ne c'est faire que ça. Tuer, c'est mon mode de vie.

Quand j'entre dans la ville, je vois plusieurs femmes, me regardant. Les sentiments qu'elles ressentent en me voyant, sont luxure, convoitise et envie. Toutes a me fixer comme une proies potentiel, qu'elle ironie, car ce seront elles mon dîner.

Je rentre au camps avec a mon bras deux femmes, toutes avec la même envie, m'avoir. Je les dirige jusqu'à ma chambre, sous le regard plein de soif des soldats, ils n'approchent pas, ils savent qu'elle sont mon repas. Nous arrivons à ma chambre, je les dirigent vers le lit, dans l'intention de m'amuser.

Je les déshabilles, quand elles sont nus, je m'approche du cou l'une tout en donnant du plaisir à la seconde. Quand je vide de son sang la première, l'autre essaye de fuir en voyant le corps de son amie tomber sur le sol. Je la laisse courir, tenter de partir par tous les moyens, j'arrive derrière elle, la prend par le bras et la lance sur le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce, des bouts de verres se plantèrent dans le visage, qui se déforma sous la douleur. Son bras maintenant brisé, son visage lacéré. Je me délecte de cette vue, cette expression de terreur, de douleur. Elle me faisait me sentir puissant, pour mettre fin a son supplice, je décide de lui tranché lé tête. Après avoir finis de me nourrir, je me change pour remplacer mes vêtements pleins de sang.

Je sors dans la cour, et ordonne à deux soldats de se débarrasser des corps. Maintenant je m'assois et attend que Maria rentre, pour continuer à m'amuser.

…

1 heure plus tard

…

Une heure que j'attends Maria, et quand je la sens arriver, elle est son odeur corsée et épicé. Je sens avec elle, un autre senteur, plus...plus doux, frais et sucré. Comme une friandise, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Alors que j'arrive en courant vers l'entrée du camp pour accueillir mon chef, je la vois entrer avec sa robe rouge sang, qui mets ses atouts en valeurs, mais dans ses bras se trouve une jeune fille avec de long cheveux blond qui ressortent avec sa peau allée. Elle ne me regarde même pas et part avec l'endormi pour son bureau, où je le retrouve trente secondes plus tard.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Pourquoi Maria semble-t-elle si pressée ?

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	2. Passion

Salut, le deuxième chapitre pour vous :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Passion (Pov Jasper)

Chapitre 2 : Passion (Pov Jasper)

Quand j'entre dans son bureau, je la voit assise sur une chaise près de son canapé, elle reste là a fixer, la jeune humaine comme si elle essayait d'y desceller un secret. Je me met à détailler cette jeune fille endormis, ses cheveux sont d'un blond clair et uniforme, ondulé et lâchés sur ses épaules, son visage fin, ses lèvre rose, fine et bien dessiné. La courbure de ses cils,noir et long, sa taille fine, sa poitrine généreuse, je devine sous sa robe bleu turquoise, de longues et fines jambes. Je m'approche d'elle et avec ma main presse doucement son épaule. Elle sursaute et me regarde de ses yeux sang, elle parait ailleurs. Ses sentiments montrent qu'elle est perdu. Alors je décide d'engager la discussion, de ma voix froide, je dis :

- Qui est-t-elle ?

- …

- Maria...Qui est-elle ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas, je commence à m'énerver, la prend par le coup, la plaque contre un mur et lui murmure à l'oreille les canines sortis,

- Qui est-t-elle ?

A ce moment, les yeux de Maria reprennent vies. Et elle murmure d'une voix chaude :

- Je ne sais pas...

- Alors pourquoi l'as tu emmené ici ?

J'attends sa réponse, quand une humaine arrive ici, elle va directement dans la cage où sont enfermé les humains. Alors pourquoi elle, vient ici.

- Elle est spéciale, je le sens...

Voilà donc la réponse de Maria.

- Comment l'as tu trouvée ?

Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé. Pour y trouvé un indice sur cette jeune fille.

- Je recherchais de nouvel recrus, quand j'ai vu dans le ciel, quelque chose tombé à grande vitesse jusqu'à une prairie. J'ai été voir par curiosité, et se trouvais au milieu de la clairière, la jeune fille, alors j'ai décidé de la ramener.

- Mais que faisait-elle au milieu de la clairière ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Alors que j'allais demander à Maria autre chose, un bruit m'interpelle, celui de quelqu'un qui bouge dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller, je tourne la tête vers le canapé et au moment où mes yeux se pose sur le beau visage endormi, des yeux dorés s'ouvre.

Elle est réveillée...

* * *

Fin du chapitre, alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas a laisser des com's.


End file.
